


姐与自然

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: 泥姐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 泥姐不打Tag





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 带入各种daddy都可以  
> 我觉得带入姐最爽

在大自然中，你赞美姐姐绷紧的大腿内侧  
收缩的腹股沟  
和颤栗的会阴  
如果残忍的对待活人的肌肉  
它们会哭泣，渗出汗水  
会抵抗，僵紧  
会投降  
强奸一个人就是强奸一块活的肌肉  
脂肪是肌肉从属的妻子  
肌肉的夏娃  
脂肪柔软，顺从  
像我的姐姐  
大自然的妻子

姐姐的双手被吊绑在树枝上，你掀起他的白底碎花裙子，让屁股露出来，他没穿内裤，只穿了吊带丝袜。  
以他的年龄，穿这种裙子已经不再合适了，你已经提醒过他一番，他的脸上擦了粉，化了夸张的眼妆，与这条清纯少女款的裙子形成鲜明的反差。  
“虽然你尊重你的选择，但作为客人还是想提点建议，妓女就算穿这个也成不了圣女。”你再次嘲他。  
他第一次垂下眼眸，显出一丝落寞，这种神态是妓女在演戏中表现出一丝颇合时宜的真情时流露的状态，像下午三四点的阳光，混杂着动人的明亮明亮和衰微的预兆。  
“这是我妹妹的裙子。”他说。  
你们在市内喝完咖啡后便走进林子，走到人声和路完全消失许久才停下来。树木和草地被阳光映照出诗般的色彩，鸟声不时传来，你们周围除了大树，还有一些刚刚长成细枝的小树，伸展着叶子，异常可爱。  
你拿出藤条鞭，在姐姐紧实，或者说没什么肉的臀部抽了两下，留下粉嫩的痕迹，紧接着你重重落下一鞭，鞭声惊动了林鸟，伴着姐姐的惊呼声它们腾起翅膀，在林间飞翔。  
鞭梢亲吻姐姐的臀肉，那真是一个个短暂而激烈的吻，仿佛每次都是最后一吻，击得臀肉泛起近似胭脂的红色，你被臀肉与鞭梢的爱情吸引，鞭子像是与你的身体融为一体般，竭力驱使你，要利用你的肉体来成全它们，此时臀肉却更加羞赧，在漂亮的声音中增添一层层惊心动魄的绯红。  
当你终于停下甩动的手臂，你听见背对着你的娼妓压抑的饮泣声，他在微微打颤，臀尖因为鞭梢过分热烈的亲吻紧紧绷着，你把手放上去感受那令人舒适的热度，红的热度，他恼人地叫唤了一声，从你身边躲开了，但只是躲开了一点点，马上就察觉出这不合适，又乖乖移回来，把臀部靠近你手里，让你抚摸。  
他像只身不由己的老猫，他是这片树林里唯一一件别扭的人造物，扯着不年轻的嗓子咪呜地把自己塞进你手里，这让你感到厌恶。  
你拉开他连衣裙背后的拉链，把他的裙子褪在地上，他格外顺从，甚至为此放松了身体。  
等他臀部的热度稍稍退去，你令他分开双腿，用鞭梢擦过他的会阴，他的腿立刻绷紧了，连肩胛骨都收缩出了轮廓，会阴的脉动在你指尖跳着，你已迫不及待把他带回家，按在木马上，锁起脚来，可现在你还要经历苦行僧般的忍耐。  
你把吊绑他双手的绳结拉高，让他把右大腿挂在身前的树枝上，树枝很粗，能承重，只是对皮肤来说太粗糙，因为现在的姿势，他只唯有靠左脚脚尖支撑着自己，并保持平衡。他的小腿肌肉修长，像个芭蕾舞演员一样抬高，呼吸，跳动，好似勃起。  
这种姿势如跃起的舞蹈动作般优美，却给扩张他本来已经被玩的很熟的身体增加了难度，为了保持平衡，他时常无暇放松身体去接纳你手中的玩具，他身下的那张小嘴，像惹人怜爱的处子的小口一样紧闭。他胸前两粒淡色的乳头，一颗穿了环，你将一根细绳绑在环上，另一头与吊着他的手的绳结绑在一起。  
他的身体开始发热，或许是预感到你的进入将是一场艰难的搏斗。这个姿势已经让他全身的肌肉紧张，当你挤进他的身体时，他的皮肤渗出了汗珠，他的两瓣绯红多事的臀在苦苦哀求，他的肠壁肌肉，在你的开拓下连同接下来的空间一起变为你的战利品，这种开拓不是没有痛苦，但是为了更多战利品，你愿意承受更多痛苦。  
你一鼓作气进攻下去，原本疯狂抵抗的肌肉很快就溃败成为你的附庸，你的奴隶，谄媚地像你进贡他们的一切好东西，它们争先恐后亲吻，厮磨你的玩意好像那是它们的至高荣耀，小口向你敞开，欢呼你的到来，而被它们背叛的，它们原先的主人，这个以奇怪姿势僵在你怀中的可怜女人，则伴着泪珠发出一串串失败者的痛吟。  
屁股摇晃着为你欢呼，两扇结实的，布满红痕的门，在你手中颤巍巍地表示臣服，可这还是不能令你满意。  
你抵着他的左脚，强迫他踮起的左脚尖后移，他惊叫一声，用右腿紧紧勾住树干，全不顾树皮粗糙，他的上半身到手腕被拉出一个后仰的优美弧度，被拉紧提高的那颗乳头在这场塑造舞蹈家的争斗中显得那么可怜兮兮又微不足道。  
乳头挂在银环上，被拉变形，充血，诉说它小而幼稚的痛苦，下面有颗心脏搏动，它也就随着大地起伏而变得殷红。  
吮吸那颗乳头，用舌尖勾勒它的形状并用牙齿啃咬研磨，即使是一粒微不足道的肉，逼到极限也会贡献属于自己的血的腥甜，带着周围一片吵吵闹闹的皮肤，为你的到来颤栗。  
另一颗乳头属于庸常，属于抛弃，让你反感，你会在下次教训它。  
你站开五步远，观察你塑造的这尊雕塑，在自然中保持着岌岌可危平衡的娼妓，因随时会为丧失平衡付出代价而达到人类肢体形态中无与伦比的美。他每一块肌肉都唱歌，每一节骨骼都作为节奏安插其中，每一滴血都作为重音聚集在恰到好处的地方，他的汗水滴落在树叶上，他的泪水和他的声音一起，都属于行将崩溃的王国，他下体流出的水滴落在扔在他身下的连衣裙上。你总觉得他的淡紫色的，尽管他的肤色是健康的焦糖色，但在你眼中他是林中一朵柔韧美丽的淡紫色花朵。  
阳光倾颓在他身上，渗入一切缝隙，他变得莹莹，泛着温柔虚假的光泽，是隐秘在林间的破败建筑物的颜色，是被时间打上的烙印的光泽，你看到了他前所未有的溃败，他的身体已经在向你许诺，吹拂过他身体细部的每一丝风都是证明。  
你走上前抚摸他的腰身，他的脉在你手中跳动，他的皮肤颤抖，向你求乞，于是你重新来到他身下那座无与伦比的美丽城邦。  
他的叫声和泪水属于已经崩溃的王国，你捂住他的嘴，他的胸膛像遇到消音的音响，徒劳起伏，他的眼泪如此之多，原来娼妓也会有这么多眼泪吗？  
早已不满原主统治的臣民夹道欢迎你和你的军队，不管劫掠与否，此时你是亚历山大，是凯撒，是居鲁士大帝，是阿提拉，是成吉思汗......你攻占他，给他和平，他的身体向你求乞，他是你的俘虏，也向你求乞，他的舌头湿淋淋的，小心翼翼地舔你的手心，像小猫，于是你放开他的嘴，扼住了他的喉咙。  
这下他像个雏鸟似的开始挣扎了，可是他的下体，你美丽的新都城，却紧紧吸住你，对你恋恋不舍，你用强悍的刺激回报它们，一次次让它们臣服并更紧密地向你贴来，拥戴你登基。  
他的头歪在你手中，身体也停止颤抖，软了下来。作为这具身体的主人，你没有忘记那个孤儿——殷红色哭泣着的小乳头，他的胸腔上只有它还在变形啜泣，你首先宽恕它，结束了对它的惩罚，它红的像颗饱满烂熟的樱桃。  
你解开绑吊着的手，抱起湿软的身体，右腿缠在树枝上太久，早已磨破了皮，左小腿还在自顾自地痉挛，双手双脚上暴着青筋，像树叶的脉络，只有他体内的夹道，一如既往欢迎着你。  
他只是短暂失神了一会，很快就在你怀中醒来，你的战俘，已失去了对自己身体的控制权，却未经允许地让它颤抖，你知道那不是真心的，那是错误的指令，是对你的背叛。于是你把他肚腹朝下压在地上，拉起他臀部，让他脸贴着地，下面的口在欢迎你，那是你的皇都。你进入时他像个母狗一样叫了起来，左小腿还痉挛着，脚趾蜷缩，抠着土地，你为这半截肢体惊人的忠诚所感动。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 。

森林坐落在圣山脚下，环绕圣湖，圣湖是一处寂静的所在，关于它有个烂俗的传说——它是由圣女的泪淌成的。  
这个传说无力到无法作为旅游景点介绍，而与地方志一起尘封在市图书馆内。世上有太多湖和传说，不是所有都能生财，有的甚至连本地人都嫌少寻访，而如果世界上真有圣女，她的首要任务是貌美，换言之世上的事如果不能让人勃起，就没有意义。  
圣女穿着纯白的连衣裙，赤脚在林中行走，嗟叹人世无常，为别人涟涟，面对他人，圣女就像一只温顺的小鹿，甩着它小巧的尾巴，忽闪它率真的眼睛。  
事情本该如此，然而走在林中的圣女，却是一个擦了淡妆，着黑裙的高挑女人，他提着一双造型夸张的高跟鞋，一路小跑的样子像只敏捷的小动物。  
他跑了很久，久到双脚扎了倒刺，或是流出鲜血，或是磨起水泡，可能从出生以来，他的脚从未遭受过此等对待，用疼痛抗议着，而他则一瘸一拐地继续前行。  
圣女来到湖边，风吹动湖面的波光和倒影欢迎他的到来，圣女却顾盼左右，朝另一个方向跑去，在那里他发现了姐姐，像母狗一样被拴在树上，刚生产过般奄奄一息，新出生般赤身露体。  
你的作品，姐姐在你身下哀求时被你识破了麻木的内里，他的机械化的哀求，连增加情欲的作用也起不到，等你彻底满足，他的下体还依依不舍吸着你的玩意，含着你的精液，他安静地跪趴在地上，趴伏在碎花裙子旁，你拽起他的头发，用绳子缠起他的脖子系在树上，你扯掉他破损的丝袜塞在他手里，让他自己清理身体，他睡眼朦胧地看着你，你感到一股厌恶，便拉开他的腿，用蹬着高级皮靴的脚踩在他的腿间缓缓施力，你的皮鞋是定做的，小羊皮，鞋底很薄，并不适合在森林里行走，却十分适合践踏娼妓腿间的软物。  
你抬起脚，果不其然鞋底湿了一小块，你不知道这个令你厌恶的世界还要运转多久，恶心，肮脏，媚俗，虚伪，阴暗，自私，乖戾，虚弱......世上除了与你无关的，就是令你厌恶的，比如这个发着抖哭泣的娼妓，机械化，对，还有机械化，这个对待疼痛的反应是哀叫和落泪，红肿着一边乳头在你脚下扭腰抽搐的女人，只是个性爱机器。  
你把鞋底沾湿处蹭在他的小腹上。  
人解体了，起先他们告诉你你是人，却没告诉你什么是人，也就是说你空有一堆词语，却不知道自己是什么。  
而性爱机器就不一样了，它太知道自己是什么了，扭曲的理应如此的表情，如同免费续杯软饮料般的泪水，遇到施虐行为就会红肿、乌青、流血的肉体，在冰冷的空气中瑟瑟发抖，在你的指尖下瑟瑟发抖，而他的下体却永远等待着你，仿佛宇宙诞生前就如此了，比24小时便利店更有永恒的意味。  
你揉硬了他的软物，作为今天第一次勃起似乎太慢了些，或许机器总有老旧的时候，但性爱机器的恐惧也在恰到好处地发挥作用，你用细绳将他的性器的两个小球勒出吹弹可破的形状，他的腿越蜷越紧，水螅受到刺激的条件反射也不过如此，只有他胸前破碎红宝石般的乳头连同镶在其上的精致银环，在阳光的映照下散发出可爱的色泽，像少女的笑声惹人喜爱，让你不禁俯身亲吻舔舐那小小的一粒少女。  
你玩够了，因你的吮咬而均匀呼吸的机器人让你感到腻味，今天你玩够了，在贫瘠的世界中能得到这样一个机器人，你应该感激。你检查过绑姐姐脖子和下体上的绳子便离开了，他们说，玩完后要绑好，接下来有人去回收，如果不绑好让他跑了，大家都很麻烦。  
这就是圣女看到的景象，圣女红了眼眶，奔过去解开缠在姐姐颈上的绳子，把他抱在怀里，接下来他取出塞在姐姐下体的半截破丝袜。圣女将连衣裙铺在姐姐身下，让他平躺在上面，接着他趴到他蜷起的腿间，面对被绑缚的硬物，用属于圣女的柔软口唇一点点含住。那里已经变成阴沉的暗红，一被碰到就引发出一些古怪的声音，圣女安抚着硬物，慢慢拉开丝线，性器、姐姐的身体和圣女的口唇在短暂僵持过后达成了和解，圣女吞下精液后随手摘下一片鲜绿的叶子，用背面擦掉唇边的白浊。

小鹿从屏幕右侧探进头来，睁着大眼睛瞅瞅左右，确定没有危险，才迈着步子翘着尾巴走进来，小鹿是这样入场的。  
在姐姐模糊的视线中，小鹿出现在画面正中，用温良无害的大眼睛打量他，接着一只手放在他额头上，接着他背过身去，从桌上拿了什么东西，接着一团湿润冰凉的东西沾湿了他的嘴唇，原来不是精液，接着湿棉球被拿走。  
如果唇上的是精液，他会舔干净，如果是水，他迟缓的头脑一时间不知道该怎么办。如果再清醒一会，他的身体就会开始疼，他的额头已经烫的让他发晕，小鹿在他的视线里忙前忙后，倒了温水，然后把药片倒在手心里。  
“能起来吗？”  
他不能，也不想，每清醒一分，真实的疼痛和烧感就迫近一步。他被勉强扶起来一点，嘴里塞了药片，他低下头去喝水，头疼立刻让他紧闭双眼，最后他终于倒回床上，小鹿的手很柔软，这双手只抚摸了一下就让他进入梦乡，只有圣女才会有这样的手。  
穿黑裙子化淡妆的圣女在一旁看护他，他再次醒来时把水果削成小块放进他嘴里，圣女留着朴素的褐色短发，一双大眼睛似乎是为了充盈的泪水而准备的容器，他的唇薄软鲜粉，是为了吐出祷词而造，是神的玫瑰园中败落下来的花瓣，他的脚布满伤痕，仿佛生长在荆棘中。  
圣女的唇也为他哀叹，眼睛也为他流泪，脚也为他奔跑，手也抚摸他的身体。人类是神的贱民，因此才能得到救赎，他亲吻圣女身体，与他做背德事时胆敢为神祈祷，神不能得到救赎，世上最可怜的造物，或许圣女也这样祈祷过，不知道为神祈祷和与他做爱两件事哪件更背德。  
圣女把凉凉的水果小块放进他口中，他缓慢地咀嚼，吮出每一滴果汁，他们对视时就来到了世界之外的寂静花园，其间飘荡着纯粹情感和欲念形成的透明花团，属于生命，但不属于任何个体，一经接触便腐朽。他们间只存在救赎，全充斥神性，或者其反面——兽欲，只有人性真空带才能拯救他们，拯救他。  
他含吮水果，像含吮圣女的唇瓣，含吮圣女的乳头，圣女的指尖，圣女的会阴皮肤，圣女的阴茎，他吮出圣女的汁液，细品他们的无爱之情，像吸毒。他对圣女和圣女的身体顶礼膜拜，他的堕落之徒就是圣女的升天之路，这本是一条道路，永无尽头，越背德越神圣，对于圣女和魔鬼都是如此。  
月光洒在圣女背上，阴影铺陈在他身上。他以跪拜的姿势为圣女口交，尽管那不是圣女所愿，那头小鹿，很快就柔软地仰在地上，以肘撑地，月光洒在圣女的胸腹上，阴影留给他。莹白的躯干扭动起伏，阴影中伸出一双手安抚它们，接着是脑袋和一截身子，吮吸舔舐细瘦纤长的肉体，锁骨依然被照亮，他们的脸和下体都埋在阴影中，摩擦挤压后颤抖着吐出精液——对彼此的总结，接着他们分开。


	3. Chapter 3

你再次来找他时，他还在发烧，但你已经付了钱给老板。圣女拦住你，他被团团围住，但还是拦着你，你为他的美貌所打动。他们说，外乡人，这是圣女，圣女，这是外乡人。  
他们一个个都脏臭的堪比喂猪的泔水，除了圣女。圣女站在你面前，不为所动，拦住你的去路，泔水们为看好戏叫了起来，你想，圣女是个神圣机器吗？为什么他身上一点欲念的影子都没有？  
姐姐裹着毛毯走下楼梯，潮红的面色让他看起来年轻了些，只是眼睛没精打采叫人不喜欢，你看了眼姐姐说：“我买圣女，把他绑到我房间，扒掉衣服，拴在床角上。”  
圣女站在你面前，连眼都不眨一下。  
神爱罪人。  
他们用绳子勒在圣女胸前，准备打第一道结，姐姐走上来，对你说：“你是来买我的吧？”  
你点点头。  
姐姐说，我付你们钱，把圣女送回家里，不准对他做任何事。  
第一道绳结还可以用，圣女挣扎起来，像笼中小兽，他们把他扛起来，搬出门外。  
如果你够慷慨，就会把姐姐的非理性消费当作小费送还给他，但这要取决于这台性爱机器值得你吐出多少钱来。  
他让你等在门外，开窗透气并整理床铺，娼妓的屋里不该有病人的味道，接着他焚上香，把自己收拾整齐，才引你进入房间。  
房间当然不如大自然中好，野合，最能发挥娼妓之美的方式。  
他褪下衣物，依旧穿了黑丝袜，下体在近乎透明的薄纱中若隐若现，乖巧地蜷缩着，仿佛待包装的礼物。你扯开那些廉价化纤材料，拍打他的臀肉，那里应该熟悉你的手，上次鞭打造成的青肿还未全消，装饰在他的屁股和大腿上，他身体的每一寸都该熟悉你的手。肉穴的入口是淡粉色的，含着润滑液，和他不太相配，他适合的是盛大的鲜红色。  
他是这样一个婊子，只要被人进入，在任何情况下他都会起反应，再挑剔的人都会承认他是个合格的婊子。  
他伏在你身上，身体滚烫，后面含着你的玩意，你把玩他半硬不硬的东西叫他自己动，他的大腿和小腹震颤起来，嘴里发出哽咽般的呻吟，高烧让他的体内更热更软，没动几下他就散了架般伏在你身上，他的身体汗水涔涔，大腿亲昵地夹着你的腰，他的水流在你的小腹上又蹭在他自己的小腹上。  
他调整平衡，把自己支起在颤抖着的右手臂上，身体也因此歪了一截。戴银环的乳头还红肿着，他自己拉扯银环给你看，摇摇欲坠地做出性感姿态。他把他的失败打扮的好像性爱争斗中的休战调情，配上他病态的红晕面色，此举在及格线上下浮动，当他以为再次安置好自己的身体，可以重新开始工作时，实际上他做了过高自我估计，他重新跌下，塌了一截，撑在手肘上而枕在你胸口，这似乎更方便他动作，而他的动作太小，几乎只是在磨蹭。然后他开始乞求你，向你说好话，爱语被他断断续续，裹着热气吐出，几乎是因为陌生快感而羞赧的处女的声音，尽管你知道在这方面他只是个复读机，却还是被他经过过分精细制作的真心打动。真心本身是艺术品，经由无名氏创造完成并脱离了他，评判真心属于艺术世界而非现实世界的标准恰恰是其过于真实，它出现在这种廉价娼妓身上也是对周遭的艺术的呈现，姐姐因为它而得以升华，也因配不上它而更廉价。  
你扒开他的臀肉，描摹他虚伪的穴口，他的体内热得像狂欢，被你征服过的地方，他的娼妓本源，荡妇的百宝箱，通过过度讨好和夸张的吮吸来弥补虚情假意，是此具身体的浓缩，是其本身，也是其另一面，是以呻吟为歌，以津液为琼浆的恬不知耻的圣地，你怀中的流奶与蜜之地，淫欲的温床和乱葬岗。  
泪水，乐园最多余的东西，圣地的垃圾，作为姐姐的功能缺陷之一，滴落你的胸膛和颈窝间。在你面前显示虚弱是重罪，泪水是娼妓的肮脏废料，在我们进化完全之前，却都要为这种东西买单。  
你负气般将两根手指插入他的股间，软肉将你的手指和性器紧紧挤在一起，他叫了一声，腰背弓起，吸着小腹微微离开你的身体，大腿绷出美丽的丽的弧度。为了不使你太过不满，老旧的性爱机器从你身上勉强撑起身体运转起来，他在你的手和性器上抽插自己的时候，似乎因运转过度全身都发出将要报废的零件罢工时的嘶哑声。他扬起长颈，喉结自顾自上下滑动，他的嘴唇暗红充血，为了呻吟和惊呼无暇合上，口水便从中流出。他的机械无神的眼睛，随着角度变化折射出充满黑暗与绝望的神色，他还有一个美丽的鼻梁，让人想用食指顺着眉心滑到鼻尖的鼻梁，他是这样一个端正美丽的性爱机器。  
他的汗水流到你的身上和床铺上，他撑着床铺，小腹肉眼可见地颤抖，脸红的滴血，最后一次在你身上重重跌坐下去后，他没再爬起来，他报废了，剩下一具滚烫汗湿的躯体。  
你把他推开，压在身下，他从性爱机器退化成了性爱娃娃，更廉价，也更需要漂亮的装饰。他曾经内置了一整套性爱流程，现在只剩下简单的语音系统，他发声的方式也十分机械，如果你用力顶撞，他就说：  
“别...别.....”  
如果你揉他的胸肉，他就说：  
“饶了我...”  
如果你把他的腿分的更开，他就说：  
“求你......求你.......”  
还有更加无意义的，乱码般的呻吟夹杂其中。  
最终连语音系统也只剩下模糊的气声，比嘶嘶电音要好，但终究是不能再用了。他双目无神地瘫软在你身下，床单湿了一片，他的皮肤也开始发冷，流了一枕头娼妓废料，和他的口水混在一起。他的蓝眼睛，你一直没提过的摄人的蓝眼睛，像随处可见的玻璃珠，被丢弃在他的眼眶中。


End file.
